


[范二/有尔]向我开炮

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 灵感来自花儿的这首歌
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[范二/有尔]向我开炮

-

王嘉尔喜欢林在范。

这件事林在范本人知道，他周围的同学知道，大概整个学校其实也知道，甚至上至教导主任下到保洁阿姨，都或多或少听过一些风声。一男同学老追着另一个男同学屁股后面跑，这事其实有点奇怪，远远听上去应该是有种流言秘事校园传闻的下三滥八卦感，放在疼痛青春小说里，大概会出现王嘉尔低头穿过走廊，身后是三三两两的学生聚在一起，戳着他后背的脊梁骨小声议论的画面：“你知道吗？前面那个高二的听说是个同性恋，喜欢我们高三的林在范呢，真恶心。”

-

但事实绝非如此。

-

“喂，你的小心肝在等你。”朴珍荣推推王嘉尔的手肘示意他看教室门口，林在范正抱着个篮球站在那儿，“你的每周幸福时光又要来了。”

“我会珍惜的。”王嘉尔向朴珍荣握拳表示决心，然后头也不回的往外跑，嘴里喊着：“在范哥！”

他们两个都是校篮球队的，王嘉尔迷一般的迷恋始于他高一刚进队那会，莫名其妙就被林在范练习时一个毫无技术含量的投篮所征服。

“在范哥打篮球的样子真的好帅啊。”在接下来的两天里，王嘉尔对球队里的队友说，王嘉尔对班级里的同学说，王嘉尔还差点对班主任说，但他及时打住了。王嘉尔遭到了一些白眼，但他不在乎，虽然他自己才是在球场上将林在范压过一头，引得一些围观小女生纷纷尖叫的人。

-

校内的八卦角迅速捕捉到了一丝不同寻常的气味，经由多人辗转传播，大家终于发现最近校草级人物林在范身边多了个小跟班——王嘉尔，那个低他一级的小帅哥。美即是正义，这个世界向来对长得好看的人比较宽容，再加上王嘉尔这人虽热闹又黏糊，行事却坦荡得像胸口别着开过光的五道杠，几个小女生没被他拨过刘海，几个男同学没被他搂过肩膀，大家居然也习以为常了。这位小哥除了喜欢约林在范打篮球之外，还经常课间跑来教室找人聊天，给人带水带零食，中午吃饭要坐在他旁边，放学要等他走，就差上厕所帮他端着尿了。

直男林在范根本不知道发生了什么，他暗自思忖：“啊，这个学弟真的好崇拜我，原来我打篮球的样子这么帅气。”直到王嘉尔越来越频繁的找他，前排的女同学都觉得不对劲了。

“诶，林在范，那个小学弟是不是喜欢你啊？”她问。

“啊？”林在范愣住了。

-

某天篮球训练结束后，呼呼啦啦一大帮子人涌进小卖部买水买零食，林在范拿了一瓶运动饮料，在结账的时候却被王嘉尔抢过去，和自己的芝士条一起揣在胸前。

“在范哥，我帮你付吧。你在外面等就好了。”

从前都只当是热情学弟难掩对自己的盲目崇拜，现在被前桌女同学点开另一条思路后，再想起王嘉尔对他的态度，林在范越琢磨越觉得变了味。

这是一件很严肃的事情，林在范想。不可误人，一不小心在小学弟心里留下难以磨灭的心理创伤，造成他长大以后性情失常人格扭曲是万万不行的。林在范虽然是个面对无感的追求者十分不解风情，又直得像钢尺一样刚烈的直男，但是面对硬撞南墙的王嘉尔，他还是决心要坚定的拒绝，温柔的劝说，亲切的开导。

“我们聊聊吧。”林在范对正帮他拧开饮料盖子的王嘉尔说。

坐在球场边的小观众席上，王嘉尔低头全神贯注的拆零食包装袋。林在范看着这人汗湿的刘海和弯出一道漂亮弧度的鼻梁，想：要是是个姑娘，这人说不定就成功了。

他清清嗓子：“咳…王嘉尔。”

“嗯？”对方叼了一根芝士条在嘴里，睁大眼睛看他。

“你是不是…是不是…”

“是不是什么？”

“是不是…喜欢我？”

林在范呼出一口气，终于说出来了。

王嘉尔愣了一下，低头咯吱咯吱继续吃芝士条，嚼完说了一句：“是啊。”

“哦…”

场面一度有些尴尬。林在范以为对方会说些“我是真的很喜欢你，能不能和我在一起”之类的话，但没想到王嘉尔爽快承认后居然再没有下文，准备的三千台词无处释放，这让林在范很憋闷。

-

日子该怎么过还是怎么过，也没见那天表明真心之后王嘉尔对他的态度有所变化。林在范都做好被揩揩小油拉拉小手的准备了，但这人压根不按套路出牌。他本来想好要兵来将挡水来土掩，结果没想到无招最为致命。

非常巧合，这一天王嘉尔又在吃芝士条。林在范坐在旁边纠结怎么开口比较好。

“在范哥有什么话对我说吗？”王嘉尔笑的眼睛弯弯的看他。 

“嗯。”

“什么？”

林在范深吸一口真气，吐出来的话却比捏扁的干脆面还碎：“你不是…喜…喜欢我吗？”

“对呀，我喜欢你。”王嘉尔又拿出一根芝士条。

“可是我不喜欢你。”林在范一时忘了之前说过要温柔，条件反射般回答，随即又觉得不妥，害怕自己太过耿直伤害到对方脆弱的心灵。

但王嘉尔一点没惊讶。他对林在范翻了个白眼。

直男林在范很懵，直男林在范觉得自己不是很了解基佬特色感情系统走向。

“我当然知道。”王嘉尔开始啃那根芝士条，“我喜欢你，又没要你和我怎么样。你是个直男，大哥。我难道该指望和你搂搂亲亲抱抱坐着你的大腿慢慢摇？”

“呃——”

“你长得帅，篮球又厉害，性格看上去有点冷但是对我还不错，笑起来好看。所以我就想给你买披萨炸鸡小香肠，看你打篮球，跑去你们班找你聊天。我只是喜欢你，所以想对你好，你管的着吗？”

“可是我不喜欢男的，你就不怕在我这里变成非好感？”林在范真的非常好奇王嘉尔的脑构造。

王嘉尔哼了一声，递去一个“我能看穿你”的眼神，这瞬间仿佛对林在范很是看扁。

“那你讨厌我吗？”他问。

林在范想了想：“还行，你不讨厌。”

“那不就行了，想那么多干嘛。”王嘉尔拉长声调，好像在向他解释再简单不过的道理，“在范哥，我不求回报送福利你还不收好，我是现在喜欢你才对你好，但这一切其实都是青春荷尔蒙作祟导致的短暂的迷恋，说不定哪天我看上别人了，一定马上就抛弃你。到时候都没有人能像我对你这么好了，你后悔都来不及。”

唾沫横飞，苦口婆心。林在范竟然被说服了。

“好好好。你喜欢就好。”林在范哭笑不得，明明自己才是被爱慕对象，眼前这个人却反倒显得更理直气壮。

-

但比王嘉尔多吃了一年米饭的校草林在范是不可能永远在下风的，他很快发现了逗王嘉尔的乐趣。

课间操后，王嘉尔跟着他回教室。

林在范说：“自从你开始跟着我之后我都没交过女朋友了。”

“没女生递情书是你魅力不够，关我什么事。”听到这个话题的学弟不是很开心。

“那既然这样，我去主动追一个好了。”

装作满不在乎的王嘉尔绷不住了，猛的转过头瞪他，因为人矮一截，眼睛抬起来向上看的时候显得更大了。

“你看，前面那个隔壁班的学习委员就挺漂亮的，人也特别好。”林在范一脸云淡风轻。

“不行，她结巴！”

“我就喜欢结巴。”

“你你你你你——”王嘉尔被气得一瞬间真成结巴了，你了半天没蹦出后面几个字。

林在范故意绷住脸：“你故意的吧？”

知道是逗他，但王嘉尔的脸还是扭曲了半天才终于吐出一个“呸！”，旋即气呼呼的走了。

吃中饭的时候，林在范在食堂随便找了张空桌坐下，往四周瞧了一圈，难得没见到王嘉尔的人。他低头吃饭，鸡腿才刚啃了一口，眼角余光就瞟到有个熟悉的身影端着餐盘歪歪扭扭的走过来。王嘉尔把盘子往桌上不轻不重的一放，跟着就紧挨着林在范坐下了。

他转头瞄一眼小学弟，捏着筷子不看他，还扭捏生气呢。

“不交不交。”林在范在啃鸡腿的间隙吐出四个字，旁边的人一瞬间连腰背都挺直了，他气呼呼看了一眼林在范，把自己盘子里的鸡腿放进对方碗里。

“我就只咬了一口，你要嫌脏不吃拉倒。”他闷头扒了一口米饭。

林在范转头笑得差点瘫软在椅子上。

-

金有谦被人拍醒了，他从臂弯里抬起头，教室几乎走空了，只剩留下来大扫除的几个学生。

“你还不走啊？”同桌斑斑脱下校服，从书包里抽出一件亮片外套，一边努力把手伸进袖子里一边问他。

金有谦揉揉眼睛：“爸妈说今天要晚点回家，我没带钥匙。”

“哦...”斑斑同情的看他一眼，从包里掏出两张数学卷子，“太可怜了，那你先在学校做做作业吧，我数学卷子借你抄，虽然只会做选择题，还有一半是骰子扔出来的答案。别嫌弃。”

“Thanks.”金有谦收下卷子，心不在焉的伸手high five，眼睛却放在轮到今天留下来做大扫除的王嘉尔身上。这位想必是个从来不干家务的主，扫地姿势十分别扭，拿着一把大扫帚往怀里赶，扬起的一阵灰全扑那白球鞋上了。

金有谦看着这人笨拙的姿势，突然喊了一嗓子：“王嘉尔！”

“嗯？”穿着件篮球背心的男生茫然的抬头。

金有谦皱起眉毛：“你这样根本扫不干净，没法通过检查的，要是拿不到这个月的文明卫生班级，又要被老头骂。”他叹了一口气：“我来吧，你擦黑板好了。”

王嘉尔愣愣的看了他一会，然后脸上露出了常有的那种笑容。他把扫帚递过去，拍拍金有谦的肩膀：“说的也是，那我擦黑板。谢谢你啦，有谦米。”

金有谦拿起扫把背过身去，弯腰冲着地上的空零食袋傻笑起来。

-

铃声响了。

“同学们，时间到了，交卷了。”讲台上的女魔头拍拍手掌，“都停笔停笔。最后一排的同学来帮忙收一下这条的试卷。”

教室响起一片哀嚎。

金有谦拿着自己的卷子站起来，一位位顺着往前收。他前面这位正在草书最后一道大题，眼镜贴在印着墨字的白纸上，鼻尖嗅着圆珠笔的油味，嘴里喊着：“等等，我还有两个字！”

金有谦转身看前面，王嘉尔坐在正数第三排，好像还抓着笔在写答案。他也不催了，一边抖腿一边等着面前这位写完。

“快点快点，别写了，收收收。”女教师在讲台后方来回踱步，目光朝金有谦这边射过来。

“交卷啦。”他只好说，拽住纸的一角，硬生生从对方怀里把试卷抽了出来。

前面只隔着两个人了，王嘉尔还在写。

金有谦磨磨蹭蹭到前一位跟前，拿起卷子慢悠悠的往手臂上一搭，于是薄薄的一张纸便飘到了地上，他得弯腰去捡，捡起来还得对对学号，确认卷子的顺序没有弄乱。可是再前面这位同学真是个贴心人，赶紧蹲下来帮他一起捡，捡完呼啦啦帮忙理好，最后还把自己的卷子主动呈交，平平整整的压在最上面。

金有谦好生气，以及为什么王嘉尔还没写完？

“最后还有两道问答题肯定写不完过程啦，”他拿第四排学霸的卷子拍王嘉尔的桌面，“把公式和答案放上去就行了。”

“哦，马上马上。”王嘉尔乱写了两笔，正准备交上去又收回来，“等一下，前面还有四个选择题。”

“你到底有没有听课啊。”金有谦翻了个白眼，半个身子插进课桌与第二排同学座椅靠背间的缝隙里，挡住老师，翻手里三四个人的卷子。“这个A，这个C，也是C，嗯，最后一题B。”

“怎么回事怎么回事？”老师敲起了讲台。

行了。拖延精终于把卷子交出来了。金有谦也懒得再磨蹭，嗖嗖收完剩下的两份递上去。他回到自己的座位上，呼出一口气。

-

快到元旦了，按照惯例向来是各班开开联欢会了事，但今年却例外有消息说要开迷你音乐节来喜迎新年，学生纷纷猜测去年教育局拨款没用完。等通知正式发下来，上面写着除了会请校外乐队，校内同学自己也可以报名节目。

王嘉尔看到消息跟打了鸡血似的，虽然他不会一点乐器也从没展示过音乐天赋，却干劲十足的向各位好友表示自己要上台表演，作为同桌的朴珍荣看到这种架势非常担心王嘉尔会以死亡金属着装在舞台上放着摇滚对林在范念情诗。

王嘉尔不准备念情诗。

“我要唱歌。”他说。

“唱什么？”金有谦问。

王嘉尔挑挑眉毛：“《向我开炮》。”

“开...炮...”朴珍荣的脸还没来得及开始扭曲，旁边的斑斑已经露出“我懂”的表情，并发出一声迷离的喊叫。

“小心林在范打你。”朴珍荣拿起水杯离开座位，他选择退出。

金有谦做出一个反胃的表情。

-

“别人跟我说你要唱什么？”林在范在喝可乐。

“《向我开炮》啊。”

林在范的可乐喷了出来：“你不是唱给我的吧？”

“你猜？”王嘉尔瓮声瓮气捏了个兰花指说，“谁叫我喜欢你呢。”

-

挺多人以为王嘉尔是开玩笑，但实际上他真的报了名，而且每天放学回家后都会练习这首吵到平均每三天就会被邻居举报一次扰民的歌。

看来学校是真的有拨款没用完，同学们看着搭起来的舞台和摆了一溜条的彩灯射灯说。

正式音乐节这天没有晚自习，吃完晚饭，各班就排着队坐到操场上来了。元旦时节，冷风喧嚣，王嘉尔在后台眯着散光眼看着近千位在晚风中缩成一团的学生，仿佛在看近千个影分身。他戳戳身边的主持人：“诶，同学，高三七班在哪呢？”

“左数第四个牌子，你林在范在六排。”男主持人敷衍的回答完毕，继续低头看台本。

“高二十班呢？”

“你自己班在哪不知道？最右边那个。”女主持人把男主持人的台本抢过来看。

-

金有谦心不在焉的被斑斑拉着手给台上一边弹木吉他一边对高一小女生放电的本校民谣小王子鼓掌。

还好王嘉尔在第四个，没等多久就上场了。他就穿了件普通的牛仔外套，拿着话筒大大方方的上台。这首歌从音乐响起的第一秒钟开始就很吵，但对于坐在操场上冻成狗的学生来说，却意外有种活血效果，再加上如此刺激的歌名，人群里开始涌出一些呼应声。

学校真的有拨款，所以变幻的灯光让金有谦有些晕眩，但拨款可能也是有限的，所以钱只花在了搭台和舞美上，音响的效果却不是很好。金有谦听王嘉尔开口唱了第一句，歌词大概是夜里睡不着习惯了喧闹之类之类的吧。然后他看见那人朝左边侧了侧身，朝着某个方向抬起手。金有谦整个人有点晕晕乎乎的，他努力往前探了探，想要听清台上在唱什么，风风雨雨呼啸咆哮的歌词穿过他的耳朵，最后唯一听清楚的却是王嘉尔明明确确对着那边台下某个方向唱的某句“掩饰的机会我找不到/如果你爱我就请向我开炮”，引得那边一群人站了起来，围着某个人大声起哄。

“林在范吗？就知道这歌是要唱给他。Ewwwwww——”斑斑在旁边笑着发出怪声。

操场上的学生也七七八八从冷冰冰的人造草坪上站起来了，金有谦跟着踢了踢有些麻的腿，他觉得耳朵边开始响起嗡嗡的声音。

“这首歌什么时候才能结束？”他想，“应该快了吧。”

确实快结束了，因为最后一段副歌已经开始重复。他看着台上洋溢着一脸笑容的男孩子，跟着人群拍起手来。

唱到最后两句，王嘉尔突然硬生生的转了个身，他整个身体侧到右边来，走到舞台边缘。距离一下被拉近了，金有谦突然间可以看清王嘉尔的脸，他看见对方的眼睛直直朝着自己的方向。王嘉尔在闪烁的彩灯下笑得弯起眉眼，在震耳欲聋的音乐伴奏中对准了金有谦的目光。

“不管明天美不美好/只要你爱我就请向我开炮”

然后这句词又被那个人重复了一遍。

至此，整首歌终于结束了。

台上的人伸手朝这边指了指，又指指自己。

金有谦突然笑了，如释重负一般。

所以王嘉尔是知道的。他当然都知道。

-

他指向自己胸口的手指，大概是在说：即便知道没有结果也请去爱吧，青春的免死金牌会让你的单箭头也能被温柔对待。

-FIN-


End file.
